


Daddy and Chibi

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless (platonic) fluff. Isshin and little!Uryuu hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy and Chibi

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for [**hidden_gems**](http://hidden-gems.livejournal.com/).

  
It was a bright day and Masaki had taken the children out for a walk, leaving Isshin to tend to the clinic alone. He had wanted to go with them, even though he knew Masaki was entirely capable of taking care of the children and Ichigo, already six years old, insisted that he could help. Unfortunately, Isshin could no longer ignore the pile of work waiting for him in the clinic, which he had frequently ignored in favour of spending more time with his family. Masaki was an exceptional receptionist and he knew that without her, the place wouldn't even be half as organised as it currently was. There were few patients and Isshin sat at the reception desk, going through months of files. He had gotten through two out of three months' worth of neglected backup work when he heard the door open.

"Welcome to Kurosaki Clinic!" he greeted automatically and lifted his head, falling silent for a moment before grinning wide. "Ishida-san! It's been a long time, how are you?"

Ishida Souken walked into the clinic, holding the hand of a small boy who couldn't have been any older than Ichigo.

"Isshin-kun, I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this. I was wondering if I could leave Uryuu in your care for some time? Some work suddenly came up."

Souken's words sounded rushed and he looked worried. Isshin's heart skipped a beat. "Ichigo?"

"Perhaps. I'll stop it before it can reach them, I promise. Uryuu, this is Isshin-san and he's a nice man who is friends with Tou-san. He'll take care of you, okay?"

The boy nodded silently. Souken patted him on the head, glanced Isshin's way and quickly left. Isshin smiled at the boy who still stood by the door and decided that the previous month's worth of backup work could be taken care of later. He crossed the small room and knelt in front of the boy, who watched him with large, terrified eyes behind round glasses, and was tightly clutching a book about butterflies to his chest.

"Hi Uryuu. I'm Isshin."

Uryuu nodded. "That's what Sensei said."

"Sensei?" Isshin asked, not even needing to exaggerate his curiosity. "I thought he was your grandfather."

Uryuu nodded again. His glasses slid down his nose and he pushed them back up. "He's both. But I'm calling him Sensei because he's training me."

"What is he training you to do?"

"I can't tell anybody," Uryuu said, his eyes widening. "It's a _secret_ , you know."

"Can I guess?" Isshin asked with a smile.

"You can guess, but you'll probably be wrong."

Chuckling, Isshin sat on the floor. "Really, now. Is your Sensei teaching you how to be a… grand chef? So you can make big, big cakes for important people?"

Uryuu giggled, as though the mere suggestion was silly. " _No_. Now you have two more guesses."

"I only get three guesses?" Isshin cried, feigning shock, "Daddy didn't know that!"

"It's a game!" Uryuu insisted. "It's fun. Guess again!"

Isshin made a show of thinking hard. Uryuu sat on the floor opposite him and placed the butterfly book in his lap. Isshin's eyes widened. "Aha! You're going to be an expert on butterflies, aren't you?"

This made Uryuu beam. "Maybe! But that's not what Sensei is teaching me about. See? I told you that you wouldn't guess!"

"Hey, now. I still have one more guess, don't I? You never know, I could get it on the last guess, right?" Isshin asked with a smile. "Could it be… that you're training to be a Quincy?"

Uryuu's big blue eyes widened and he looked at Uryuu with disbelief. "How did you know what a Quincy is? Can you see ghosts?"

"Sometimes," Isshin replied, unwilling to go into a detailed explanation of his past to a young child.

"Why only sometimes?" Uryuu pressed and Isshin chuckled, knowing that the boy would not be satisfied until he had a detailed answer.

"I used to be very good at seeing ghosts, but I didn't want to any more, so I asked one of my friends to help me lose my powers."

"Lose them?" Uryuu squeaked. "Why?"

"I didn't want them any more. I wanted to be a normal Daddy for my children."

"Oh! Like Tou-san." Uryuu nodded, apparently satisfied with Isshin's answer. Then, his eyes widened. "Oh no, Tou-san! Sensei said that you're Tou-san's friend! Please don't tell him that I'm going to be a Quincy. He'll be mad."

Taken aback by the look of sheer terror in Uryuu's eyes, Isshin hesitantly patted his head. "Daddy's really great at keeping secrets! Don't worry, I won't tell him anything!"

Uryuu looked relieved and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Isshin-san! Oh! Did you say that you have children?"

He looked around eagerly and Isshin chuckled. "They aren't home right now. They went for a walk, but they should be back soon! Ichigo is your age, so you can play with him until your Sensei comes back. Maybe I can even convince him to stay for a while and you can play for longer. Does that sound good? Until then, we can play together!"

Uryuu gave the large man a sceptical look. "Can you really play? Tou-san says that grown ups don't play. They do work."

"I'm a _fun_ grown up! I can play just as well as anyone! Come on, we'll play hide-and-seek."

"With chasing?"

"Do you want chasing, Chibi?"

Uryuu made a face. "No. They always push me when we play hide-and-seek with chasing at school. I don't like it."

"Then there won't be any chasing! You're just like your Tou-san, did you know?"

Uryuu wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to be like Tou-san. He's too serious all the time. It's boring."

Isshin smiled. "Then we need to make sure you smile lots, right? That way, you'll be different! Go on, show me your biggest smile!"

Uryuu shut his eyes tightly and bared his teeth.

Isshin laughed. "A little less scary, Chibi. You were doing really well before when we were talking!"

Quickly shutting his mouth, Uryuu blushed. Patting his head, Isshin smiled reassuringly. "You'll get it! Just copy me! And once you've given me a nice big smile, we'll play hide-and-seek!"

Uryuu tried a little harder. Isshin, glancing at the book was still in Uryuu's lap with one of his hands on it, had an idea. "Okay. Think of your favourite butterfly."

"Swallowtail!" Uryuu beamed. "I like them the best!"

"See? When you think of your favourite butterfly, you smile really wide! Try it again!"

This time, Uryuu gave him a brilliant smile – one that suddenly made Isshin miss the days when Ryuuken was younger, happier and a close friend. He pushed the thought aside, returning the smile. "That's a great smile, Chibi! Good work!"

"Hey, do you want to see my butterfly book?" Uryuu asked, forgetting all about hide-and-seek. "I'll show you my favourite ones! I know everything about them! I can even say their names in Latin!"

"You must be a very clever Chibi!" Isshin exclaimed, easily picking Uryuu up and carrying him into the house, settling down on a couch. "Show me your butterflies!"

They were still reading through the book when Masaki returned with Ichigo and the twins. Ichigo, who was standing beside the double stroller with Karin and Yuzu in it, slowly walked closer to Uryuu. "Who are you?"

Uryuu blinked at the other boy and then offered a hand. "My name is Uryuu. Pleased to meet you."

Ichigo looked a little confused, but shook Uryuu's hand anyway. "You're weird. I'm Ichigo."

Uryuu frowned a little and turned to Isshin. "Um. Isshin-san. Ichigo has lots of reiatsu coming from him."

"Isshin?" Masaki looked at him questioningly.

"Ryuuken's son," Isshin explained. "We were reading about butterflies. Want to join, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave the book a dubious look. "Okay."

They continued looking at the butterflies but Ichigo quickly became bored. Sliding off the couch, he looked at Uryuu. "Let's play."

Uryuu nodded and stood as well. Before following Ichigo, he turned to Isshin "Why isn't Sensei back yet?"

Isshin hesitated, having been wondering the same thing. He quickly smiled. "I'm sure he'll be back soon! I'll call you as soon as he's here."

Ichigo led him outside to play in the backyard, having to convince Uryuu first that he didn't need to bring his book along as well.

Isshin stood, picking Karin out of the stroller and settling on the couch with her as Masaki did the same with Yuzu. With a smile, he leaned over to kiss his wife. "Ishida-san dropped Uryuu off a while ago. Had some… work to take care of."

"Oh, I see." Masaki nodded understandingly and then smiled. "It's the first time we've seen Uryuu since he was born. He looks a lot like Ryuuken."

"He has his father's smile," Isshin told her. "…Back when he smiled, anyway. And he's a little shy, like his mother."

They could hear Ichigo and Uryuu giggling from outside. Masaki smiled. "I should ask Ryuuken to let him visit more often. They sound like they're getting along well."

Before Isshin could reply, the doorbell rang. Carefully putting Karin down, he opened the door to find not only Souken, but Ryuuken, who did not look pleased.

"Ryuuken!" Masaki's cheerful voice saved Isshin from the verbal beating he was about to receive. "It's been far too long! Come in!"

"Where is my son?" he asked as he was ushered into the living room and to a seat.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called. "You two come inside for a second!"

The boys came running into the house and upon seeing Ryuuken, Uryuu gave him a wide smile. "Tou-san!"

Ryuuken's primary instinct was to return the smile, but he quickly hid it behind his usual impassive mask. "Time to go, Uryuu."

"Can't I play just a little longer? This is Ichigo, he's my friend."

There was a flash of emotion in Ryuuken's eyes that Isshin couldn't quite name. When he spoke again, his voice was a little strained. "We're going home now, Uryuu."

Uryuu looked upset and Masaki carefully stepped in. "Do you think Uryuu could visit again sometime? He was happy to play with Ichigo."

"Yes! Please Tou-san!" Uryuu begged.

"Please, please!" Isshin echoed. "Chibi's a good boy! I want to see him again too!"

Ryuuken gave Isshin a weary look, but was silent as he considered it. Finally, he shrugged. "We'll see. Thank you for taking care of him, and sorry for the trouble."

Uryuu picked his book up from where he'd left it on the table and waved at Ichigo, who waved back.

"Bring toys next time!" Ichigo told him. "We'll go to the park!"

Souken followed silently as they left, turning around at the door to give Isshin and Masaki a smile of appreciation. When Isshin shut the door, Masaki sighed and stroked her husband's cheek affectionately. "Do you think Uryuu will visit again?"

"We'll see," Isshin replied. He grinned. "I'll give Ryuuken a month or so before I start pestering him."

Laughing softly, Masaki threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "The poor man doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

x

  



End file.
